


'cause you're a hard soul to save

by argenttmccall



Series: with a little help from my (super) friends [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Post Daredevil S3, Post Jessica Jones S2, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenttmccall/pseuds/argenttmccall
Summary: “So, I hear you’ve been busy,” Jessica drawls before she even has his window open, and Matt huffs a laugh.He hopes that she plans on sharing that bottle of whisky she’s carrying with her. Her leather jacket creaks as she moves and lands in his apartment.“Just a bit,” Matt says, aiming an easy smile in her direction. Jessica snorts as she throws herself on the couch next to him. She opens the bottle and takes a swig before offering it to him.“Welcome back to the land of the living, Murdock.”ortwo friends decide to find forgiveness at the bottom of a bottle.





	'cause you're a hard soul to save

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, i binged the shit out of DD S3 and immediately wrote this at like 2 am, so any mistake is completely my bad

“So, I hear you’ve been busy,” Jessica drawls before she even has his window open, and Matt huffs a laugh.

He hopes that she plans on sharing that bottle of whisky she’s carrying with her. Her leather jacket creaks as she moves and lands in his apartment.

“Just a bit,” Matt says, aiming an easy smile in her direction. Jessica snorts as she throws herself on the couch next to him. She opens the bottle and takes a swig before offering it to him.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Murdock.”

Matt rolls his eyes at her before getting up to fetch a couple of glasses for them. “Thanks, Jones.”

He can feel her careful gaze on him as he moves, handing her the glasses before settling back into the couch. Her cool fingers brush up against his when she hands him back his glass.

“To your good health, assuming you don’t let another building fall on top of you again,” Jessica says, clinking her glass against his.

Matt grins briefly before taking a drink. “Don’t plan on it.”

They drink in silence for a while, and Matt feels Jessica relax into the sofa, and he can’t help but do the same. He’d half been expecting a barrage of questions from her, and is thankful when they don’t come.

“How’re the others?” Matt finally asks. He thinks that between them, they’ve polished off half the bottle by now. The alcohol has him feeling vaguely drunk, and he figures he should probably go grab some water if he wants to avoid a hangover.

“Oh, fine, as far as I know,” Jessica says, and he feels her shrug. “Apparently, Danny’s in fucking Asia having an existential crisis with his new boyfriend, or whatever, and Luke is...he’s _fine_.”

So, Luke’s _not_ fine, judging from Jessica’s tone of voice. Matt debates briefly about pressing her about it, but then lets it go. Another conversation for another day.

“Wait, so...Danny and Colleen…?”

“Don’t know, don’t really care,” Jessica sighs. “Although, Danny did leave her a pretty sweet parting gift...”

When Jessica doesn’t continue, Matt flashes her a smile. “You gonna make be beg, Jones?”

“I’d pay to see that,” Jessica murmurs lowly, and Matt blinks at the sudden heat in the base of his spine that her words give him. Well that...is unexpected.

“Colleen...is the new Iron Fist,” she drawls, and Matt can almost feel his eyebrows touch his hairline.

“...You’re shitting me.”

“Nope.”

Matt gives a surprised chuckle and shakes his head as Jessica refills his glass. Seems like he’s missed a lot while being presumed dead.

“Well, good for her, I guess?”

“Yeah, well, she seems to be kicking ass with it so…” Jessica trails off with a shrug.

Matt knows that Jessica is now very drunk. He knows this by the way she finally toes off her boots and almost melts into his side. Matt awkwardly maneuvers until his arm is resting on the back of the couch, not quite touching her.

“And you?” Matt finally asks quietly. “How’ve you been?”

Jessica doesn’t say anything for a long moment, choosing instead to carefully refill her glass and take a slow drink.

“I don’t know,” she says after a while. “I…”

She trails off, and Matt swallows when he realizes that Jessica is blinking back tears.

“Something...amazing happened to me,” Matt says into the silence. “Some would even say it was miraculous.”

“No shit,” Jessica mutters, but his words have the intended effect. She clears her throat and seems to pull herself together.

“I’m not talking about the building collapse,” Matt says. “I’m talking about meeting my mother.”

Jessica sucks in a quiet, sharp breath. “I thought...that you were an orphan.”

“So did I,” Matt sighs. “Evidently, I was wrong.”

His story comes out slowly, and haltingly. From waking up in the church, to hearing Maggie’s prayer to Jack, to slowly finding acceptance.

“It’s not-,” Matt starts, his tongue heavy in his mouth. “It’s not like I call her ‘Mom’ or anything. And sometimes, yeah, I’m still angry at her. But, I _am_ trying to find a way to forgive her, and to move on.”

Jessica blows out her breath and sets her glass on the coffee table, having both finished off the bottle, before getting up to stumble and weave her way to his kitchen to grab some water.

“What would you do if you couldn’t forgive her for what she did?” Jessica asks as she fills a couple of glasses. “If you couldn’t...move past the anger inside you?”

Matt sighs heavily, taking off his glasses to toss them on to the table, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “I don’t know, honestly.”

Jessica doesn’t say anything else as she comes back, replacing his whisky glass with a water glass. She settles back down on the couch next to him and drinks her water slowly.

Matt reclines deeper into the couch, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. The sound of Jessica’s steady breathing thrums in his ears, and he finds himself unconsciously mimicking his breathing to hers.

“Trish...did something,” Jessica whispers miserably after a long time, so long that Matt had slipped into a light doze before her voice has his eyes fluttering open again. “And I know why she did it, and I understand it. But I am just so _fucking_ angry with her, still. Christ, I can’t even look at her sometimes without seeing…”

Jessica trails off, and Matt fumbles around clumsily until he manages to find her hand with his. It’s a testament to how drunk they both are that she lets him hold her hand.

“I’m sorry,” he says sincerely. “Forgiveness...is not an easy path, believe me. But whatever happened between you two, just give it some time. Hopefully, you two will find yourselves on that path together. And at the end of it...you’ll still have your sister.”

Jessica doesn’t respond, and Matt slowly realizes exactly how close together they’ve been sitting all night. Her leg is pressed against his, and she hasn’t moved her hand out of his. He can feel her breath on his skin, can hear her tongue dart out to lick her lips quickly. All he’d have to do is tilt his head slightly, and lean in _just so_ …

It’s tempting. It’s _really_ fucking tempting. It’s been a while, after all, since...well. And it would be so easy to let himself get lost in Jessica, in the taste of her skin and the feel of her around him. And Matt knows that she’d be willing; he can practically smell the wetness between her legs.

With a small sigh and a slight smile to her, Matt gently lets go of Jessica’s hand. He gets up off of the couch and heads to his closet, almost missing the sigh of disappointment that Jessica gives. He comes back armed with one of his pillows and an extra blanket.

“What makes you think I’d be interested in a sleepover with you, Murdock?” Jessica asks, and Matt can hear the smirk in her voice.

“Honestly, Jones, I doubt that you could even make it to my front door right now,” Matt replies, flashing her a quick grin. “Just stay the night on my couch, that way I don’t have to worry about you passing out drunk in some shitty alleyway.”

“How chivalrous,” Jessica snorts, but accepts the blanket and pillow nonetheless. Matt then raises a brow in surprise at her when she doesn’t hesitate to toss her jacket to the side and to shimmy out of her jeans.

“What? Not like I need to worry about you watching me get undressed.”

Matt laughs quietly and turns to walk to his own bed. He can feel her gaze on him, and he has to suppress a shiver.

“Good night, Jessica. Try not to choke on your vomit.”

“Eat shit, Matt,” Jessica says with a laugh, and Matt snorts a laugh of his own. He’d forgotten how rude she can be.

Matt gets ready for bed and finally burrows himself in his sheets. Sometimes, he imagines he can still smell _her_ on them. He listens as Jessica finally falls asleep, his breathing matching her own once more. The alcohol still buzzes pleasantly through his veins and in his head, and Matt says a quick prayer for his future self, the one who will have to deal with the hangover in the morning.

Slowly, Matt’s eyes flutter shut, and he sleeps deeply for the first time since his resurrection, with the comfort of knowing he still has friends like Jessica in his life.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Matt groans as he reaches for his phone, which is chirping with a sitting text message. He plays the message, and has to hide a smile in his pillow.

_There’s water and aspirin on your nightstand, next to your phone. Enjoy your hangover, see ya._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all of the love and support, it means the world! drop a comment, let me know what you think!
> 
> if you would like to hang out or offer any Defenders headcanons or ideas, here you go:
> 
> [argenttmccall.tumblr.com](https://argenttmccall.tumblr.com)


End file.
